The magnetic proximity switch is a device capable of being switched on/off through the interaction of the dynamic magnet, the static magnet and the external magnet, which are currently being widely used in many technical fields. The present device's structure is efficient, and can directly determine the quality and the functional life of the new magnetic proximity switch.
In the prior art, the traditional proximity switch has some shortcomings due to its unreasonable structure. For instance, Chinese patent ZL201220483811.8 discloses a magnetic micro switch, of which the two sides are respectively provided with a magnet for attracting or repulsing the dynamic magnet in the middle part, aiming to control the switch through the attraction and separation of the contacts. One disadvantage of this arrangement is that the magnets disposed at the two sides are required to overcome the corresponding counterforce, easily resulting in an arcing problem due to the small acting force generated by the attraction and separation of the contacts. Additionally, the Chinese patents ZL201020102625.6 and ZL201020670583.6 disclose a normally-open magnetic micro switch. The major difference between the two patents is the different positions of the internal magnets and the pivot points. However, both inventions realize the motions via an elastic motion rod. Namely, the attraction and separation of the contacts are completely rely on the elastic motion rod, which generates a small acting force, low speed, and easy-arcing.
In conclusion, the shortcomings of the traditional proximity switch are urgent, and need to be overcome for those skilled in this field.